1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a device package, and more particularly to a semiconductor device package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the semiconductor technology has been applied to uncountable products including memory cards, computers, mobile phones, monitors, etc. The semiconductor manufacturing process requires accuracy because of the miniature size and delicate structure of the semiconductor components, thus each step during the process is strictly monitored and controlled in case of mistakes happening. However, even so the yield and quality of semiconductor-related products remain limited, and the requirement for the functionality of the products is getting higher among the consumers.
On the manufacturing process, a semiconductor device package is easily damaged due to cracks in the chips of the package when the chips are subjected to stress. The flaws of chips are mostly caused by the process gadgets or because of the fragile feature of the chip structure. It is therefore necessary for all the manufacturers to seek for a solution to the above mentioned problems of the conventional operation.